


oblivious

by agitatedstates



Series: Promnis Week 2018 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Promnis Week, first meeting and pining? SIGN ME UP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agitatedstates/pseuds/agitatedstates
Summary: promnis week day 1 + 2 - first meeting and piningPrompto had decided this was all Nocts fault. He didn’t even appreciate how breathtaking Ignis was, and Noct just didn’t understand Promptos weird obsession with him. Prompto didnt mind that much, as long as he would get to see Ignis he didnt care.





	oblivious

It all started in Noctis’ apartment. They’d been friends for a while now, and Prompto was finally at his best friend’s house, and they just planned to stay up and play kings knight until they passed out, but it was all interrupted when someone walks through the front door like they owned the place. Noct doesn’t seem bothered, giving a brief grunt of recognition, but Promptos head whips around and the wind is almost knocked out of him because Shiva’s tits he was _beautiful._ The stranger does a double take when he notices Prompto and he loses his composure for a moment before he’s all straight posture and authority and Six Prompto was convinced nothing could make him any more beautiful. “Ah, you must be Prompto. I’m Ignis, Noctis’ advisor.” Prompto was wrong, and he decided in that moment that if he could, he would absolutely drown in Ignis’ beautiful accent. It takes Prompto about ten seconds to realise that Ignis had held out his hand to shake it and he makes a series of aborted noises that were so very close to being words before he finally shakes it, and he’s sweating way too much for it to be normal, but Ignis doesn’t seem to mind. He takes it all in stride as he turns around to make something in the kitchen, and he ends up telling Noct that he _will_ eat the vegetables and he _will_ enjoy it, and Prompto doesn’t even have the capacity to laugh at his friends face because he can barely tear himself from Ignis. 

* * *

 

Prompto was convinced this was all Noctis’ fault. He didn’t even appreciate how breathtaking Ignis was, and he just didn’t understand Promptos weird obsession with him. Prompto didn’t mind that much, as long as he would get to see Ignis he didnt care. It wasn’t until a year after he had met Ignis, when he finds himself doodling Ignis with his new haircut on his school work that he realizes he has it _bad._ That this isn’t a weird fascination, it’s a crush. Noct laughs at him when Prompto confronts him about it, and he has the nerve to complain about how Prompto has been pining over him, and was so oblivious that he didn’t even notice it himself. Prompto wasn’t happy with the lack of support, but as they walked back to Nocts apartment he starts to panic. He starts his kingsglaive training in a few months, during the next school break, and Prompto knows he’s going to be working in close proximity to Ignis for probably the rest of his life, as well as the fact that he’s so intertwined into his life now he can’t imagine a time without him.

Prompto has absolutely no clue what he’s going to do about this gigantic, huge crush he seems to have developed without even noticing, and he is on the verge of fleeing Insomnia and making an honest life for himself in the outside world, far away from pretty advisors, with their dumb hair and stupid glasses, its just agonizing to hear Ignis’ voice and not be close to him. Iggy’s voice does things to Prompto, and he realizes he’s spent countless nights imagining what he would sound like if Prompto ever got to touch him. This is _bad._ Prompto has never been good with feelings, and it took him long enough to even talk to Noctis, and he just wanted to be _friends._ What was he supposed to do when all he can think about is kissing Ignis, and suddenly he’s confronted with what that all means when he realizes he’s walking through Nocts apartment door and Ignis is already cooking, and oh Six he’s making the curry that Prompto loves, and he’s about ready to cry real tears over how beautiful he looks when he smiles.

* * *

 

It isn’t until much, much later that Prompto decides to do something about his crush. He’s sharing a room with Ignis after a particularly difficult hunt just outside of Lestallum, and he’s patching up a wound on Ignis’ back that could have been much worse if they didn’t have that spare potion, and suddenly Prompto is facing the reality that he could have lost him, that right now he could be looking at Iggy’s corpse and he would have been too much of a coward to ever tell him he loved him. Following that train of thought only leads to destruction, and Prompto would rather think about the steady movement of Ignis’ chest and his toned back than things that could have happened. He finishes up covering the wound, and once Ignis turns around Prompto tries to say something when warm lips are being pressed against his, and suddenly he can’t breathe because he’s finally getting what he’s always wanted. It isn’t until they separate that Ignis finally mutters to him “I’ve waited far too long to do that.” Prompto doesn’t feel he has to say anything before he’s pressing himself against Ignis again, because he may have been too oblivious to notice the way Ignis looked at him, how he brushed his hands against him, how Ignis was pining just as much as him but he finally seemed to get the hint now.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! drop a comment or kudos if you liked it!
> 
> twitter: transdeadpool  
> tumblr: transignisscientia


End file.
